


The first star

by Swagyano



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, idk what to tag just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagyano/pseuds/Swagyano
Summary: Sayo hears about her special talent for the first time.





	The first star

**Author's Note:**

> my first bandori drabble and it's tsugusayo because it's what they deserve, it was more for practice which is why I kept it so short because I really wanna get a better grasp of them so I can write them properly in the future because I love them so sorry if they might feel ooc or something......I tried anyways. tsugusayo am I right

“Ah!” In a moment of excitement, Tsugumi latched onto her companion’s arm with one hand and pointed towards the sky with the other. “There it is, look!”

 

Sayo was surprised by the sudden weight on her arm, the bottle of water within her hand stopped just mere centimeters away from her lips - luckily on time otherwise she might’ve choked on it from sudden impact. Her gaze followed Tsugumi’s finger but she was at complete loss of what she’s supposed to be looking at. It was a pretty sight at least, the sun has only recently set. Upon closer inspection she finally found what Tsugumi was smiling over so much - a single tiny star shining in the clear sky mid changing from orange to dark blue.

 

“Impressive,” She complimented, even if her voice sounded indifferent. Tsugumi’s smile widened at the siencierty hidden behind it. “You’ve merely glanced at the sky and spotted it so quickly…”

 

Now that she was sure she wouldn’t be interrupted again Sayo took a sip of her water, and by her side Tsugumi nonchalantly shrugged. Her gaze remained glued to the star as if drawn to it. “Fufu, maybe it’s just a coincidence, but I’d like to think it’s a skill!”

 

The way she sounded so proud of it drew a soft smile from Sayo’s lips. “A skill to find the first star is the sky, huh? Well, I’ve never heard of that one before.”

 

Yet she thought it fit her, after all this time they’ve known each other she began to associate Tsugumi - and Afterglow in general though it’s not something she’d just admit - to dusk. And even though it’s an embarrassing thought, Tsugumi’s smile did match one of the first star that decorates the sky. She cleared her throat before the pink dusting her cheeks could become too noticeable.

 

“So it’s safe to assume you like the stars, Tsugumi?”

 

The brunette shrugged, humming in thought. “Well, yeah! I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who doesn’t. So what about you Sayo?”

 

It was now her turn to be deep in thought, taking a couple of more sips of water while finding the right way to word herself. Finally she shrugged and raised her gaze to the sky again. “They’re nice and relaxing to look at, yeah.”

 

“I’m so glad…” In that moment Tsugumi’s eyes lit up more than before, and with a gasp she spun around until she stood in front of her puzzled girlfriend. “I have an idea!” She beamed at Sayo’s arched brow, “Would you like to go stargazing with me?”

 

It took a moment for Sayo to process the suggestion, mumbling ‘stargazing?’ under her breath as her gaze lifted towards the sky again. Beside her the brunette patiently waited for the response even though the excitement over the idea was written all over her face. How could anyone refuse such a face?

 

Finally her lips tugged into a small smile, free hand finding its way to rest on her hip. “Fufu… I suppose we could. We’d have to check our schedules to find a weekend neither of us have band practice..”

 

Tsugumi’s smile widened as she happily once again clung to her companions arm. “Sounds great! Maybe we could prepare food together again - like a picnic? Last time was lots of fun.”

 

And it was thanks to that time that they bonded in the first place Sayo mused in her own thoughts. Even after they’ve started dating she wouldn’t miss out on an opportunity to learn more about her and to grow as people together. Tsugumi always helped her loosen up. She nodded with a hum, “Sounds like a good plan.”

 

So the two resumed their walk home while chatting about their upcoming date under the night sky.


End file.
